Germany's veiw of pasta
by weeble.san
Summary: this is basicaly Germany's prespective of what happens in the obsurdities of pasta. i wanted to have fun with this so there is some humor in some places. this is a yaoi- male X male, there will also be posible lemons. enjoy!
1. germany's head ache

germany (fan fiction/role play profile)

Nation/name- Germany or (Bundesrepublik Deutschland)

Gender- male

Race- country

Birth day- unknown

Sexual orientation- clueless on everything except for training, beer and COOKOO CLOCKS

Appearance- so many mucles….so many. Blonde with blue eyes, and a manly man!

Abilities- scaring Italy, power of manliness, getting the whole world to shut up, being an awkward potato

Weakness- anyone who is crying, Italy, looking at art

Strength- engineering, training, fighting, making cookoo clocks, getting countries to shut up, high alcohol tolerance, good with dogs (all three dogs are as manly as he is), cleaning, serious, discipline, the power of Kantianism

Hobbies- reading, drinking, training, walking his dogs, did I mention drinking (his alcohol tolerance is greater than suika ibuki's! and that's saying something!) *ha-ha touhou reference!*

Likes- Italy, being clean, dogs, did I mention drinking, sweets, baking, lemons, Prussia

Dislikes- Prussia's attitude, being wrong, being out of his comfort zone, Austria, not knowing answers

Bio- Germany has always been a military man virtually all of his life. Until one day he met Italy. That's when his life began drastically changing. He found that he was losing his patience way too often and finding himself awe struck every time he was around Italy. He found Italy to be annoying, too clingy, and too much of a baby but at the same time he felt protective, and fascinated by Italy because he is predictable and un-predictable at the same time. How can one person be both at the same time! He now finds himself in an emotional tug-a-war between friendship and love. Just what are their differences! He is confused and does not know any more and Prussia seems to be pushing buttons more than usual.

Authors note- this is Germany's view of the relationship in the absurdities of pasta. Close to the exact same events happen through another's eyes. Enjoy Germany's perspective.

Germany's pov

What happened the day before Germany visited Italy in 3 days 

I had the most painful splitting head ache I think I have ever had… and it was all because of Italy. Gott, how one person could screw up that bad was beyond me. Unfortunately, I had to deal with the after math of it all… I felt bad that I had yelled uncontrollably at him but I couldn't take it anymore, I was at the end of my rope and I went off on him… Japan left me with the chaos because he is spending time with his brother China. They have desperately been trying to become closer brothers; these past few months have been rough for them, with Russia hanging around; so it is up to me to clean everything up. I am not going to bother him with this because family is very important; he should have good relations with his brother.

_'Time to start I suppose…' _

First on the clean-up list was the obstacle course. If I didn't get this mess picked up quick none of us would be able to train tomorrow afternoon. There was one large crater in the middle of the field, countless patches of burnt sod and smaller holes all around. There was wood and rope that had blown up all over the place as well as pieces of metal.

_'Italy you are a disaster waiting to happen. I'm surprised that I am still sane and standing… at least I think I'm sane.' _I sighed.

The only thing I was grateful for was that I was prepared for certain events such as this. I had countless bags of gravel, soil and sod in the equipment shed. I even had the right tools to repair the obstacles themselves. So without wasting time I began to fill in every last hole in with gravel and soil. While I was at it I filled in the hole at the other side of the field. The one that England dug…

Even if he was sneaking around; he really is not worth the trouble of dealing with. Italy was more than a handful to begin with. Besides, it's not like we were at war anymore. World War II was over a long time ago. We had nothing to hide. I feel that just because there is no war or battle going on, does not give a person leverage to skip out on training. It is important to stay fit and ready for anything. This is still something that I could NOT get Italy to understand!

By the time I finished working with the training field it was already dark. The only things I could not complete was re-sodding the field and fixing the vehicles. The vehicles would have to wait till tomorrow and the sod would have to wait for a long while before I could deal with it. At least the obstacle course was good as new, and would be of use tomorrow.

I know Italy means well, but he is just hopeless. He's like a child and I feel more like his babysitter. He is a little too feminine for a man and delicate too boot. I sometimes wonder how he made it this far… but despite all of this, I find myself enjoying his company… it is very strange, we have little to nothing in common but we are still close. I don't understand, I yell at him constantly yet he still clings to me! I DON'T GET IT! It's driving me crazy. How and why are we still friends?

Now that I think about it he really is my only CLOSE friend. No offense to Japan, but he is not exactly one to speak much and he is extremely reclusive. I feel awkward alone with him, the silence is nice but after a while it is mind rattling. This is so weird! What is wrong with me!

'_I need a beer… but first I need a shower…'_ I shuffled my way to my house.

No sooner did I open the door I was ambushed with noise.

"HEY BRUDDER! WHAT THE HELL'S FOR DINNER?" Prussia laughed obnoxiously.

"beer." I said flatly.

"That is AWESOME! That means bar food too!"

"Just let me shower."

"Fine…just hurry up ok!"

"You better be ready by the time I am ready to leave. If you're not, I am leaving without you. I am not in the mood for your antics tonight."

"How unawesome, I am always ready and rearing to go when beer is mentioned! Why would you doubt me like that you being lame right now?" he laughed obnoxiously.

"Whatever, just be ready! Because I mean it when I'm ready I'm gone ok." I rolled my eyes.

"ja-ja-ja, I hear you. Get your shower over with.

I only sighed. Sometimes I wondered how the two of us were even related. He is so obnoxious; you would think that he would not act this way at his age. He reminds me of the way America behaves (except he doesn't have a toilet mouth like Prussia)! I only shook my head. At least America had an excuse for acting that way; I mean look at how young he is. He might grow out of it… Prussia is just perpetually going to be an 18 year old delinquent stuck in an older man's body for life!

What happened the night before Germany visited Italy in 3 days

Part one- losing 

"PRUSSIA! GET OVER HERE!"

"gott, could you yell any damned louder! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Brudder, do you remember me telling you that I am NOT in the mood for your antics!"

"WHAT ANTICS, I haven't done anything to you! You asshole!"

"Don't even act like you didn't do it! You do this sort of thing all the time!"

"ok, I'll admit that I do screw with you. But this time it's not me!"

"I'll believe it when I see it when I see it." I fumed.

"I don't even know what the fuck I did!"

"You know what you did! Just look" I gestured to the floor.

"West, what the hell am I supposed to be looking at? There's nothing there!"

"Exactly, there IS NOTHING there."

"Yeah and, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to give me back my damn shoes!"

"What are you serious? Is that you're bitching about? That is not awesome!"

"Yes now give them to me or at least tell me where you hid them!"

"I don't have your Gott verdammt shoes!"

"Yes, you do! Now give them to me please!"

"I can't!"

"why!"

"CauseItoldyouIdon'thavethem!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I don-" he paused and stared forwards.

"What are you-" a shoe was tossed to my feet.

"Brudder, I think I know where your shoes went." he looked at me.

There in the middle of the floor was one of my three dogs. It was the Doberman; yes it was Berlitz, with a wagging tail. I smiled.

"Hey, can I have that back please?" I bent down holding out a hand.

Without, missing a beat that dog gave a shoe filled grin.

"Yeah that's right, give it to me" I coaxed. The next move was a mistake…

I took a single step forward.

As soon as I did that,Berlitz ran for the stairs.

Part two- getting it

Berlitz went wild, rampaging through the upstairs office knocking over war trophy's left and right. Important documents seemed to fly everywhere. Some even ripped. Then somehow I'm not even sure how, a paper weight knocked into the side of my head causing the already apparent pain to throb harder in my skull. With a loud wail I hit the ground with a thud.

"Gott verdammt! Get back here with that shoe!" I scrambled to my feet running quickly out the door.

My adventure then took me to living room where the nicely made couch was soon torn apart. The remotes and their batteries were stung like confetti across the floor. The in table was soon knocked over and tangled within the long lamp cord.

Then I found myself in the kitchen. Flower, potatoes, along with ground black pepper filled the air and the floor. Thankfully I had finally cornered Berlitz. With that I took the shoe away.

"NINE! Bad dog!" I smack Berlitz's snout. In no time that dog was sent to the outdoor kennel.

"Brudder, let's just go now… I don't think I can handle any more of this…"

"I think someone owes me an awesome apology." He sent me a snide grin.

"Fine, I am sorry that I accused you of stealing my shoes. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am very happy. Now let's to the bar so we can get drunk off our asses!" he only laughed.

I only sighed shaking my head while trailing slowly behind him. "And another thing…why didn't you help me!"

"It's because, you're fun to watch. It would have been a shame to get in the way. You gave me something awesome to laugh at." He laughed obnoxiously once more.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING THAT'S YOU'RE REASON!" I ran forward.

Part three- **BEER!**

Immediately after getting to the bar I regretted it. The atmosphere was aggravatingly loud not to mention it seemed like everyone with in the town was squeezed in all at once. Though there was still seating. Unfortunately, in this country it didn't matter what bar you went to it would always be loud and filled to the brim.

I knew right when I sat down that this was not the best idea I had. Regardless of what was going through my head I decided to drink till my heart's content. Though I found it to be difficult to drink at my own pace; My brudder, just kept them comeing. He also sucked them down within seconds challenging me to a contest.

"Come on! The last time you showed me up! This is time I'll redeem myself!"

"Prussia, we go through this every time we go to a bar. EVERY time. Can we please just drink at a normal pace?" I rubbed my head.

"No. now drink!" he laughed dumping alcohol down my throat.

"Fine! If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get" I downed one just as quick.

Part four- bar talkin 

The race was on. At the start we glared each other down, with every glass that emptied. Gradually that glare somehow disappeared…and I felt very fish like. I began to smile, I didn't even know how Prussia faired but I couldn't help laughing.

"So, can you remind me again why you are on fire?" I slurred.

"Good gott, I already told you. I'm on fire because I'm a bridge." He hiccupped.

"You're a bridge? That sounds like its hard…how do you do that?"

"Well, you see I'm a bridge for fire. Ladies, just like to walk all over me. I'm the fire bridge to awesome! Ladies come and walk on me!" he laughed.

"Oh, I get it. Then what does that make me?" I slurred.

"You're the Italians'." He hiccupped.

"That doesn't make sense you and I are German."

"No, stupid! It's like this, you're like his buddy right?"

"Yeah, so."

"So, you guys are like mint for each other and stuff."

"What? I don't get it?"

"Gott! Do I have to spell it for you? He's like your friend. He's got the pasta, he's small and his ass is like a little round pumpkin. He's like the pretty n' stuff. You get it?"

"Yeah I guess he is the pretty. He has the round face and curves." I waved my hands as if to demonstrate.

"Yeah, see! You got it! It's cause he's like a girl!"

"He is! I like the fact he's like a girl" I laughed.

"Now you're awesome! You get it!" he smacked my back.

Then the two of us began to laugh uncontrollably.

What happened 2 days before Germany visited Italy

(Germany's inner thoughts)

The past two days consisted of me fixing the jeeps and training. Oddly enough Italy never showed for either of them. That was usual for him. No matter how bad a situation got or how bad he screwed up, Italy surprisingly hasn't missed as much training as he could be. Though, he's such a natural born slacker that he's probably just sleeping or making pasta. Thinking about him skipping for no reason makes me so irritated.

Then there's all that stuff I said about Italy the other night. In fact, my conversation with brudder just irks me. I know that over half our conversation was gibberish but there were certain things that I said that make me question myself. For one, everything I had said about him was true. Second, my mind took these drunken thoughts a few steps further.

I know I have been friends with him since I can remember. But with how close we are another might suspect a few things. Thinking about it now it's a little odd having your best friend. Who is another man; sleeping in the same bed together… the way he used to sleep with me, reminded me of some deranged slumber party for men… (He could be such a child sometimes) obviously nothing sexual happened but still, is that what normal adult men friends really DO with one another? Is that normal? Of course not! It's not normal at all; that's the behavior that is expected from a married couple, not friends! What's even worse is that he used cuddle while sleeping with me!

While on the topic of married couples; the two of us seem to aggravate each other. He will do the most ridiculous things, get himself in trouble and I'll nag him about it. I seem to fuss over him quite a lot actually… or, he and I will have miniature arguments; over some of the dumbest things and surprisingly over philosophy. It's as if we argue like an old married couple. My brudder pokes fun at me for it constantly.

I also find it interesting that he acts very childlike but at the same time he can have something intelligent to say. What also confuses the hell out of me is that man can say something extremely wise or helpful but then he'll turn around and do something completely stupid! It makes no sense! He also can hold his position well when discussing something relating to ethics and philosophy. Which tells me he is not empty headed. How can one person be so dense yet intelligent at the same time!

Back to the whole pretty issue, as much as I really do not want to admit it; I have to say he is gorgeous. I know I should be thinking that but it's true. Italy is more attractive than any other woman I have seen. In fact, from the first day I met him I found him to be quite attractive. I'm afraid to even touch the details about this… quite frankly it's a little startling for me. I don't have a problem with homosexuality in the least… I guess I just don't understand how to handle myself… I very well could be homosexual…

I also realize that i find myself watching him. Hopefully that's not creep. Yeah I think he's attractive but that not all of why I watch him. I feel like that if I (a man) find him this alluring another will too. But, with how petite and fragile he looks; there is no doubt in my mind someone might take advantage of him. This thought really bothers me. The fact Italy is naïve is no help at all.

'_What is wrong with me?' _

'_He's driving me insane without even being here.'_

What happened the day Germany visited Italy

Yet another day of training had passed without a trace of Italy anywhere. I could handle him missing out two days but three! That was pushing it! He had some nerve to do something like that. It's for his own good. With how much pasta he eats I'm surprised he's not blown up like a balloon. His laziness needs to end! Even if he is not over weight he has little to no upper body strength. He needs to build at least a little so he can defend himself!

I had had enough of him being lazy! Pure laziness was always something I had little to no tolerance for. I couldn't stand it. That was probably my biggest pet peeve. So without a second thought I stormed all the way to Italy's house.

Once there I could not help but boil over with anger when I banged on the door. The second that door opened I couldn't contain my frustrations much longer I spilled my opinion to him on his door step. "Where the hell were you for the past three days? Do you know how much training you've missed? You can't just go skipping out just because you want to make pasta or take a nap! Are you even listening to me Italy!" I pried the door open wide only to be thrown for a loop, knocked speechless, and horrified.

There before my eyes was Italy. He was not what shocked me was his current condition. He wore a wrinkled, twisted up dark green dress, panty hoes and flowers in his matted hair. He also had a large bruise on the side of his face.

"h-hi Germany I'm sorry for skipping. I really will try to not do it again…"

"Italy n-no…it's ok, just… what happened to you? Why are you-" I couldn't even compose sentences correctly I was so upset.

"I'll be fine really. Nothing's wrong. I'll be just fine." Tears fell from his red puffy eyes.

"I-Italy what's? …why are you crying" I panicked.

"Germany do you hate me?" he buried his face in my chest, and clung to me.

"What do you mean?" I was flabbergasted by the question.

"Mr. Germany please, answer me. D-do you hate me?" he cried harder looking up still clinging tightly to my front.

"no, why on earth would you think that?" I panicked inside, outwardly sounding worried.

"Well I'm constantly get in the way. I mess things up. I am no good with doing physical exorcise and I make you mad a whole lot."

"Italy… its fine ok. I just don't-'' I sighed.

"Mr. Germany, I love you." He cut me off

"w-what?" I wanted to faint at those words… not more than two days ago I was thinking he was attractive, now he says this to me! I am so not ready for this. Well, maybe he means like family or like friends? Great now I'm confused again.

Then all of a sudden I felt the softest pair of lips I had ever felt lightly collide with mine. Sending my whole body stiffer than stone.

"Italy I know we're friends right,"

"No Germany I really love you." He leaned up even closer kissing me deeper, I swear he even might have even nipped my lips at some point. I couldn't tell though. It made me extremely uncomfortable, thought at same time it felt right. I was so confused.

"I understand you probably don't go that way do you... I'm sorry forget what I said. I won't bother you anymore ok…" he turned to go back inside.

Without even thinking I sprung forwards to pull him back close to me.

"I'm not sure what to do Italy." I looked closely at his eyes.

"It's ok Germany… since you're here why don't you come in." he held my hand leading me into his house.

What I saw in side was astonishing. This room had more art than a museum. Not to mention the elegant furniture and the rich colors. Italy certainly had good taste. I have never seen a room like it, I can only imagine what the rest of his house look like.

"is there something wrong?" his voice peepep.

"um…no, not at all I was just admiring your house." I was sounded surprised.

"Th-thank you…. I was in the middle of making lunch… would you like to eat with me." he asked.

"yeah. I g-guess so." I nodded.

"ok, you can sit down here if you want to." he lead me to the kitchen table. His kitchen would be any woman's dream. It too was huge, elegant; it really seemed to contain anything.

"Thank you Italy,"

He immediately began to work. He swiftly knew exactly what needed to be done. Every action was absolutely flawless; I honestly can't believe that I haven't noticed it sooner. He cooks for me all the time. He had long, slender, nimble fingers. His hands themselves were small, almost doll like with how perfect they were. His hips were much more rounded than had ever imagined. With every movement he took they would sway slightly from one side to the other. The view was truly tantalizing.

"I hope you like lemon…I didn't ask what kinds of fruit you like… I'm sorry, if lemon is no good I can make something else… oh, I forgot to ask if you even like Italian ice…." He frowned.

"Italy it is fine. I like lemon a lot. Thank you." I smiled.

"R-really."

"Yes, but what about you?" I asked.

"I made just enough for the two of us. I'll make mine when I'm done making the pasta and the pasta oils…you don't mind the wait do you…" he handed me his creation.

"That is fine" I nodded

"Ok," he returned the gesture.

He began once more while I sat and watched, taking in everything. I then looked down at the frozen beverage in my hand. I had never had Italian ice before but it was lemon, what was also a plus was the fact he made it. Just about everything the Italian made tasted delicious. It only took one sip to prove that to be correct.

Within an hour and a half I noticed a plate of pasta being placed in front of me.


	2. germany's shock

Lunch on the day that Germany visited Italy

Normally I enjoyed the silence; I especially enjoyed it when Italy was quite. This time was definitely not the case…though unfortunately I had nothing to say; which made things much worse for me as well as him. What was worse was that Italy's words still rang in my head. What was I supposed to do! All I could do was stare; which made things that much more awkward…

"Um… Italy…" I broke the silence

"Yes!" he answered with a squeak.

"You still didn't answer my question…" I gave him a stern look.

"w-what…"

"Who hit you? What happened to you? When did this happen? Where have you been for the past few days and why are you dressed that way?" I really did care about him; I just didn't know how to go about showing him in any other fashion than this.

Italy immediately looked horribly overwhelmed by my demands. I knew right away that was a bad idea. But, that was the only thing I could think of to do. I had to know what happened! I was not about to let the most important person in my life be reduced to this state! I found this infuriating; I tried desperately to hide my anger from Italy. If I were to just let go I know I would terrify him. I know he would never want to be around me again if I were to explode while he's in his present state. Though, one thing is for sure the one responsible for his misery **WILL** pay dearly for it. I **WILL **make sure of that, I don't care if it's the last thing I do!

Italy only looked up at with large puffy eyes. Now I could really tell just how much he had been crying. His eyes were so red they looked blood shot. I felt my heart crumble inside of me. Why did he have to look at me like that? I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt horrid for yelling and ranting at him a few days ago.

"Italy, I need to know… I want to help you…because… well, because I care…" I gathered my thoughts to words.

He only covered his face and shook like a leaf. He looked like he was going to cry again. Even if his eyes did not look like they could handle any more tears.

"Italy, no more crying, please just tell me, what's going on."

"All I wanted was to look pretty for you… even if you weren't there. And I couldn't even do that for too long."

So it really was my fault… I began to tense angrily on the inside. Outwardly I frowned, knitting eye brows upward.

"Well this guy punched me in the face and did stuff because I didn't like him. Nearly three days ago, I went out because I was really upset. I was really pretty at the time but well…now I'm an ugly mess…" he paused. "Anyway, I met up with some friends at a club, we were talking and having a nice night, and then Romano picked me up. I wasn't feeling well, so I have been here the whole time. I'm fine now..."

I knew instantly when he said _'I went out because I was really upset.' _I knew it was my fault. Because he said he went out nearly three days ago. About three days ago I had lost my temper with him. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be in this position. I also knew he was hiding many more details from me. I know prying at the subject more, would only scare him more… I have to tell him or at least I care. To do this I have to pry.

"Italy I know you're hiding something. What are you hiding?" I gave him a stern look.

He gave me that cute pitiful look once more.

"It's ok you can say" I reassured him with a smiled.

"Sorry…" he only turned away.

I nodded trying to keep myself calm.

"I wanted to dress in such a way that would impress you… thinking back on it now, I realized that it was a stupid idea…I couldn't help but blame my lack of confidence. When I look back I thought _'hey maybe if I primp myself, others might think I'm pretty and maybe just maybe he might think I'm pretty too.' _But all that effort got me was nothing trouble..."

Hearing that form him made me feel like an even bigger asshole. The last thing I wanted to hurt him and I had done just that. I had to do something for him for once… I had no idea I had done this much damage to him. But, the whole love thing, stumped me further after hearing his words. I had hurt him so bad yet he still loves me and what's worse is that I don't know how I feel about him yet! I really am a jerk aren't I?

"What am I going to do with you?" I rubbed my temples. "You're more of a danger to yourself: All this fuss over my opinion. Why didn't you just ask to begin with?" I tried to calm him

"Well then, what is your opinion of me?" he asked

How was I supposed to know! I was so shaken at that question that I wanted to pass out. I had no clue what to say but I had to answer quickly and honestly!

"I do not think that I could ever possibly hate you. I do not find you to be ugly. And I will tell you that you are the most important person in my life." I looked at him straight in the eyes with most serious expression I could give.

"Thank you…" drops feel from his eyes.

Without even realizing anything I noticed that I had got up to stand by Italy's side. The next thing I did surprised me; I hugged him, almost as if it was a reflex. "Italy, you need to finish your pasta. After words you'll take a shower ok."

He nodded wiping his eyes.

"good." For the first time I had kissed each of his cheeks. Then I sat at my place once more.

I was floored by my actions. I didn't have a clue why I had done the things I did. Normally I wouldn't ever consider kissing another man. Even if what I did was just a way to greet a person, the situation said it wasn't just a greeting.

As I ate I noticed he wasn't. "Italy you need to eat." I commanded.

With that he began to eat again. I never noticed it before but he ate very much like a woman. He took up small potions that sat at the end of the fork. He had a flawless set of table manners, even though he looked like he hadn't eaten in a few days. This thought stopped because we had finally got done eating.

"Italy… you need a bath…" I looked towards him.

He seemed to wince as I spoke. Had I done something wrong? Or was it just because he was nervous?

"Germany you can take a look around if you like. There's lots of art around so take a look if ya feel like. I also have a small library in this room here" he smiled pointing. "You don't have to stay in the kitchen."

"Thank you Italy." I stood up gathering the dishes from the table.

While washing them and the cooking ware, this after noon's events, it gave me a head ache. Afterwards, the library sounded like a good idea. So that's where I headed.

Once inside I realized quickly that this was not a small library. If this was considered small I can only imagine what a large library would look like. I didn't even have that many books in my house. He must have really liked to read. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with nothing but large books new, old and in-between.

Everything seemed to be in a specific order. There were labels all over the shelves, which told me he was careful to place the books in alphabetical order by title and genera. I certainly did not expect that from him; with how he acts most of the time I wouldn't expect him to know how to alphabetize anything. Much less own a library as extensive as this. I didn't even think he read much; then again he does know a lot about ethics and philosophy. It also shows because over half of what he owned was just that. He had to have been smarter than I originally thought.

I even noticed there were some books that had been written by him. I didn't know he wrote books! From the looks of things he had written a few fictions and several books on types of religion and ethics. There was no doubt in my mind there was much more to him than what he showed everyone else. I decided to take look through one.

He had an interesting way of thinking; he wrote about his view of ethical egoism. He seemed to lean towards virtue ethics when discussing most issues. There were also times when he had an entirely different view. He tended to disagree with utilitarianism and Kantianism quite a lot though there were rare cases where he would agree. Sometimes his opinions confused me…he really was…complicated.

After a while I decided to check on Italy. He was taking quite a while. Unfortunately, I did not catch the direction he originally went; so I had to wander. I was not having luck down stairs. Though I have to say he owned some interesting objects strung everywhere. Knick-knacks, old and modern art covered the walls. He even used antique clothing as wall tapestries. Like the living room he chose rich colors for the walls and furniture. This house could not ever be called tacky. With how plain my house was decorated I could hardly figure out why he constantly wanted to practically live at my house all the time.

While making my way upstairs I heard him scream. Without a second thought I sprinted up the stairs and clobbered down the hallway my boots making the floor screech due to contact. i soon found myself pounding on the door.

"**Oh mein Gott! Italy! What happened I heard a scream are you ok! Someone isn't in there with you**?"

"No I'm fine. I just fell. I'll be fine." he called.

"I'm coming in!" I panicked. "ITALY! ARE YOU OKA-…" I stopped midsentence only to stare at the naked body that sat on the floor.

His body was more beautiful unclothed: he extremely slender features, long feminine limbs and powdery nipples that seemed to perk due to chilled air. His curve was also flawless. There was only one feature that I questioned. He had scars that dotted his arms and legs. Who could do such a thing to a person like him? I was going to find out soon enough but now was not exactly the best time to question this sort of thing. HE WAS A GORGIOUS SOAKING WET AND NAKED ITALIAN, FOR GOTT'S SAKE! And I was the sap who was frozen in place unable to do anything but stare. I felt like a Dummkopf.

"um…Germany, can you please, turn around a second…" he blushed.

"J-j-ja…'' I did my best to do so.

"Ahhhhhh!" He let out a pained moan.

As if like a reflex my arms shot out tightly catching him from hitting the floor. "Italy are you ok! Where does it hurt ok! I can help yo-…" I stopped midsentence once again noticing that he was completely naked in my arms.

"Thank you for catching me. I think I'm ok now you can put me down…" he paused. "Germany what are you-"

I couldn't help but gape at him. I caught glimpse of his member… It was just as powdery as his nipples… I felt so lewd, so lecherous and like I committed a crime by looking at him… just because deep down inside I enjoyed what I saw… I couldn't help it; I was attracted, shocked and confused all at once!

"EEK!" he quickly shielded his arms around his body.

"I'll. Just. Put. You. Down. Now…. Sorry…" I slowly set him on the floor. "I will take care of… your injury… when you are dressed… ok..." I walked out desperately trying to stomp out my thoughts of arousal, when he suddenly limped past. I found this to be worrisome.

'_I hope he doesn't hurt himself.'_ I sighed; face palming beginning to look at the art once more.

After a while Italy made his way toward me. "Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smile.

"Ja, they are really beautiful pieces. Where did you get them?"

"Actually, I painted them. In fact, I created every piece of art that is in this house." He blushed bashfully.

He looked at me in shear surprise. "You aren't kidding are you?"

He smiled proudly.

"That's wunderbar Italy!" I looked at him with surprise. He had so much hidden talent, I was truly impressed.

He then began randomly giggling out of nowhere.

"um…italy are ok."

"ah, I'm here!"

"gut, Now I think we should take care of your ankle. I noticed you were limping." I smiled softly.

Once inside his bathroom I got a better look at it. This was hands down a WOMANS bathroom yet it didn't technically belong to one. There was make up and an array of soaps all over the counter. This told me that he dressed like a woman more often than just one time. Though this little fact did not disgust me; the dress he wore seemed to work with him. I can imagine that he would look good in other blouses and dresses. He looked cute the way I pictured him… _'Wait why am I picturing him this way… I'm being weird.' _I thought.

Just then Italy began laughing loudly.

"Was, on earth are you laughing at!" I demanded truly confused.

"you." He smiled with a blush.

"Was kind of answer is that? Was, did I do?"

"That's a secret." He giggled. "You say I'm silly but I think you can be too. You silly German-man" he without thinking pulled him down for quick peck on the lips before sitting on the toilet seat with first aid in lap. "Can you make it better please?" he smiled with his foot in the air and a blush.

'_He says I'm silly but he's the silly one…' _

With a shake of my head I began to treat his injury. Italy sat very still and cooperated well. He only complained three times.

"You did really good Italy." I smiled patting his head. "Listen, I don't want to sound like a pest or rude but I think it would be best if I were here to take care of you for a while. You seem to be having trouble managing yourself lately. Would it be ok I stayed here a little while? I'm a bit worried." I was so worried that I didn't even realize the gravity of what my offer really meant. What was I thinking…


End file.
